Pixtopia/Галерея
Скриншоты S1E12 Marco 'another one'.png S1E12 Magic mirror calling anyone.png S1E12 Marco 'another one'.png S1E12 Mirror about to pick up.png S1E12 slime man appears on mirror.png S1E12 Marco and Alfonzo laughing.png S1E12 Slime man 'is this a joke'.png S1E12 Ferguson laughing giddily.png S1E12 Slime man 'cuz I don't think you're doing it right'.png S1E12 Marco and Alfonzo whispering to Ferguson.png S1E12 Ferguson pointing at Marco and Alfonzo.png S1E12 Ferguson about to moon at the mirror.png S1E12 Marco, Ferguson, and Alfonzo laughing together.png S1E12 Star entering the room.png S1E12 Star asks what they're doing.png S1E12 Alfonzo "making crank calls".png S1E12 Star with stars in her eyes.png S1E12 Star getting warmed up.png S1E12 You have exceeded your minutes.png S1E12 Your service has been temporarily suspended.png S1E12 Star saddened.png S1E12 Star very worried.png S1E12 Marco, you messed up!.png S1E12 Now you're just like me.png S1E12 Star Butterfly giddy.png S1E12 You sure 'Starred' this whole thing up.png S1E12 Star making a giddyish face.png S1E12 Now we can be mess-up twins!.png S1E12 I'm Marco Diaz, only child.png S1E12 Star looking at Marco happily.png S1E12 Star hands Marco dimensional scissors.png S1E12 Marco opens a dimensional portal.png S1E12 Alfonzo and Ferguson surprised.png S1E12 Alfonzo and Ferguson beg Star to take them with her.png S1E12 Star allows Alfonzo and Ferguson to come along.png S1E12 Ferguson cheering.png S1E12 We're going to portal land.png S1E12 Mess-up twins secret handshake.png S1E12_Pixies_welcome_the_gang.png S1E12_Welcome_to_Pixtopia.png S1 E12 Pixie.png S1E12_With_our_Pixie_hearts.png S1E12_...and_our_Pixie_wings.png S1E12_We_are_friends_with_every_frog_we_meet.png S1E12_Even_our_Bathrooms_smell_so_sweet.png S1E12_They're_so_small.png S1E12 Star and company outside the Pixie Mirror Office.png S1E12 Marco Diaz came into this world Alone...Alone!.png S1E12 Ferguson winking at a pixie.png S1E12 Ferguson gets stuck in the doorway.png S1E12 Alfonzo pulling Ferguson inside.png S1E12 Ferguson crashes into everyone else.png S1E12 Everyone lying on the floor.png S1E12 Clerk pixie.png S1E12 Marco slams his head on the ceiling.png S1E12 Star telling Marco to pay the clerk.png S1E12 Marco asking Ferguson and Alfonzo to chip in.png S1E12 Alfonzo's penny and Ferguson's jawbreaker.png S1E12 Star 'did you forget to bring money'.png S1E12 Star 'like I did'.png S1E12 Marco reaching into his shoe.png S1E12 Marco holding money.png S1E12 Marco'$ Emergancy Ca$h $ta$h.png S1E12 Marco handing clerk money.png S1E12 Money on the desk.png S1E12 Marco flipping a coin at the clerk.png S1E12 Clerk throwing money back.png S1E12 'we only accept gold and jewels'.png S1E12 Clerk about to press button.png S1E12 Everyone 'shard mine'.png S1E12 falling through hole in the floor.png S1E12 Clerk pixie behind counter.png S1E12 Falling down into the mine.png S1E12 Marco lands in the mine.png S1E12 Star and Alfonzo land on Marco.png S1E12 Ferguson sliding down the ladder.png S1E12 Star 'wow Marco'.png S1E12 Marco looking at mine guardian.png S1E12 Mine guardian 'welcome to the shard mines'.png S1E12 Mine guardian 'now get picking'.png S1E12 Marco trying to explain the situation.png S1E12 Mine guardian about to whip Marco.png S1E12 Mine guardian whipping Marco.png S1E12 Star and friends forced into manual labor.png S1E12 Marco and Star mining.png S1E12 Star 'I got this'.png S1E12 Star about to cast a spell.png S1E12 Star 'strawberry annihilation'.png S1E12 Star's spell is denied.png S1E12 Star looking at her wand.png S1E12 Star 'you want some of this'.png S1E12 Star 'let's go little man'.png S1E12 Marco pushing Star aside.png S1E12 Marco 'okay, okay'.png S1E12 Marco 'I'm sure we can work this out'.png S1E12 Star lashes out at mine guardian.png S1E12 Star reaching fist out at pixie taskmaster.png S1E12 Ferguson 'I'm King Fergon'.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster 'yeah, yeah'.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster 'I'm the Duchess of Daisyland'.png S1E12 Ferguson 'pleased to meet you'.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster 'pleasure's all mine'.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster ording Ferguson to be taken away.png S1E12 Ferguson face plants.png S1E12 Ferguson being dragged away by pixie guards.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster whips Star.png S1E12 Prisoners run away from pixie taskmaster.png S1E12 Ferguson being dragged down the tunnel.png S1E12 The Pixie Empress's palace.png S1E12 Ferguson being pulled into Empress' castle.png S1E12 Ferguson landing in front of the Empress.png S1E12 Pixie Empress 'he looks delicious'.png S1E12 Ferguson 'wha'.png S1E12 Pixie Empress 'are you a king'.png S1E12 Pixie Empress 'tell me, are you betrothed.png S1E12 Ferguson 'what is betrothed'.png S1E12 Ferguson 'are you like, into me'.png S1E12 Pixie Empress kissing Ferguson.png S1E12 Ferguson left speechless.png S1E12 Prisoners in the shard mine.png S1E12 Star, Alfonzo and Marco mining.png S1E12 Alfonzo starts coughing.png S1E12 Alfonzo coughing pixie dust.png S1E12 Satyr 'a bad case of the pixie lung'.png S1E12 Marco saying to find a way out.png S1E12 Wizard 'there's no way out'.png S1E12 Star pointing at a mine cart.png S1E12 Mine cart by exit.png S1E12 Wizard and Satyr look at mine cart.png S1E12 Star reaching out to Wizard and Satyr.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster pointing to escapees.png S1E12 Wizard and Satyr jump onto cart.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster and guards about to follow.png S1E12 Escapees rolling down track.png S1E12 Ferguson in a bath tub.png S1E12 Escapees travelling past shards.png S1E12 Escapees at the top of a hill.png S1E12 Mine guard placing a shard on the tracks.png S1E12 Escapees looking at tracks.png S1E12 Escapees noticing shard on the tracks.png S1E12 Escapees flipped out of cart.png S1E12 Escapees being tailed by guards.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster about to whip wizard.png S1E12 Escapees looking across at pixie taskmaster.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster told to watch where he's going.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster 'you watch where you're going'.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster and guards go downhill.png S1E12 Escapees entering Empress' castle.png S1E12 Pixies in the castle gasp.png S1E12 Guards pull swords on escapees.png S1E12 Guard pulls a chainsaw on the escapees.png S1E12 Ferguson lying down on a couch.png S1E12 Alfonzo hugging Ferguson.png S1E12 Escapees looking at Ferguson.png S1E12 Ferguson being carried by pixies.png S1E12 Pixie Empress 'he calls me sugar wings'.png S1E12 Marco and Star blank faced.png S1E12 Marco and Star look at each other.png S1E12 Ferguson 'I'm so happy you guys are here'.png S1E12 Ferguson 'you're just in time for my wedding!'.png S1E12 Castle transformed into a cathedral.png S1E12 Star, Marco and Alfonzo watch the wedding.png S1E12 Pixie pastor officiating the wedding.png S1E12 Pixie Empress looking at Ferguson.png S1E12 Ferguson looking at Pixie Empress.png S1E12 Marco objecting to the wedding.png S1E12 Marco 'you're only fourteen'.png S1E12 Ferguson realizing his mistake.png S1E12 Ferguson's stomach face.png S1E12 Feruson telling Empress that he cannot marry her.png S1E12 Pixie Empess looking blankly at Ferguson.png S1E12 Pixie Empress smiling at Ferguson.png S1E12 Ferguson smiling at Pixie Empress.png S1E12 Pixie Empress 'kill them all'.png S1E12 Ferguson dodging guards.png S1E12 Guards charge at Star, Marco and Alfonzo.png S1E12 Star jumping over pew.png S1E12 Star evading a guard.png S1E12 Star blocking a guard's swing.png S1E12 Alfonzo running from guards.png S1E12 guards charging towards Alfonzo.png S1E12 Guards tackle Alfonzo.png S1E12 Marco karate chops a guard away.png S1E12 Marco noticing Alfonzo.png S1E12 Marco picking guards off of Alfonzo.png S1E12 Marco kicking guards down mine track.png S1E12 Star fending off a guard.png S1E12 Star jumping up stairs.png S1E12 Star blocking the guard.png S1E12 Ferguson hides behind wedding cake.png S1E12 Guard flies past wedding cake.png S1E12 Ferguson picks up his statue.png S1E12 Only Pixie Empress' statue left on cake.png S1E12 Ferguson takes the Pixie Empress' statue.png S1E12 Guards closing on on Star.png S1E12 Sword goes flying.png S1E12 Sword lands on guards.png S1E12 Star's wand flashing.png S1E12 Star about to jump up.png S1E12 Star spinning around.png S1E12 Star casting 'Winterstorm Hyperblow'.png S1E12 Guards being blasted by spell.png S1E12 Guards blasted out window.png S1E12 Guards frozen in place.png S1E12 Star admiring her work.png S1E12 Star holding her interdimensional scissors.png S1E12 Star sliding down handrail.png S1E12 Star cutting open a portal.png S1E12 Star's portal opening up.png S1E12 Star 'let's go'.png S1E12 Marco and Ferguson running to portal.png S1E12 Pixie Empress and guards chasing.png S1E12 Star casting 'Rainbow Flytrap'.png S1E12 Pixie Empress and guards caught in trap.png S1E12 Star about to jump through portal.png S1E12 Star jumping through portal.png S1E12 Marco jumping through portal.png S1E12 Ferguson 'I still think you're cool'.png S1E12 Pixie Empress 'he was out of my league anyway'.png S1E12 Star 'I'm switching service providers'.png S1E12 Marco 'good call'.png S1E12 Marco frowning.png S1E12 Marco feeling bad for objecting Ferguson's marriage.png S1E12 Star looking up at Marco.png S1E12 Star 'Oh Marco'.png S1E12 Marco 'really'.png S1E12 Star 'and let's be honest'.png S1E12 Star 'Ferguson does look delicious'.png S1E12 Marco 'I guess nobody's perfect'.png S1E12 Star and Marco looking at Ferguson.png S1E12 Ferguson 'why are you guys talking about me like I'm not here'.png S1E12 Pixie Empress and Alfonzo's wedding.png S1E12 Pixie Empress and Alfonzo kiss.png S1E12 Pixie Empress and Alfonzo holding hands.png S1E12 Alfonzo cheering.png S1E12 Alfonzo with a menacing grin.png Концепт-арты Pixtopia Concept.jpg Pixtopia concept 1.png Pixtopia concept 2.jpg Pixtopia background - Outside Pixie Mirror Office.png Pixtopia background - Shard Mines.png Pixtopia background - Shard Mines 2.png Pixtopia background - Shard Mines 3.png Pixtopia background - Shard Mines 4.png Pixtopia background - Empress' castle.png Pixtopia background - Empress' castle 2.png Pixtopia background - Shard Mines 5.png Pixtopia background - Shard Mines 6.png Pixtopia background - Shard Mines 7.png Pixtopia background - Shard Mines 8.png Pixtopia background - Shard Mines 9.png Pixtopia background - Shard Mines 10.png Pixtopia background - Shard Mines 11.png Pixtopia background - Empress' castle 3.png Прочее pix evonfreeman.jpg en:Pixtopia/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона